Clan guide
Clans are fun and helpful for all levels of players. *Clans are made to help players grow. They give advice and help you with any questions or querys. You would want to join a good reliable clan so that you can make money become smarter and stronger. *Clans can be created by paying 25,000,000,000 gold or by paying 100 nobility points. *Clans are the only place epic battles can be fought, and so provide good income through them. *Clans can also partake in wars. Two clans are required to approve and initiate the war. There will eventually be a link to a page, once it is created. Hang on there! *Being in a clan allows user to participate in clan chat. It is a free chat space that allows players to socialize and strategise about the game for free. Choosing a Clan There are many ways of choosing which clan you would join, here are some: *Epic Battles initiated Beginners are more likely to choose easy epic battles such as 'The Forgotten Ones' and 'Warbeasts' as they would be unable to hit harder epic battles. More advanced players on the other hand would prefer harder epic battles such as 'Haunting' or 'City of the Dead' where they would gain much more reward from. *Amount of Time needed for completion of Epic Battles Players who are looking for fast growth would search for clans with fast completion time. Not only does this guarantee the completion of the epic battle, it would also mean they get the reward quicker. *Activity and subject of Clan chat Some players are more chilled out and so instead of searching for clans with stronger epic battles, they search for clans with interesting clan chat where they can spend their days chilling out with other online gamers. The clan you choose is not permanent and you can leave it at anytime. Joining a Clan Joining clans unlock many main features of the game. These include: *Epic Battles *Clan chat *Clan war There are two ways of joining a clan, through a direct clan name search or through another player's profile. With direct search, the player must know the exact name of the clan. For PC, the search area is on the top right hand corner of the screen. For IProduct users, the player must click on the home page -> Clan -> Search. If the search is correct, they will be directed to the clan profile page. To join through another player's profile, the player must click on the other player's name to be directed to the player's profile. Below their name will be their clan. Click on the clan to be directed to the clan profile. Below the clan name will be three buttons, and one will be 'join'. After applying, you will have to wait to be accepted and after that, you are in a clan! This is not a "Join my clan" spam place. Please dont do it. Category:Warriors series by Erin hunter